


Eruption

by orphan_account



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls World Tour
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Volcano Rock City becomes uninhabitable, the Rock Trolls spend some time in Pop Village.
Relationships: Branch/Riff (Trolls), Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Eruption

Barb had _ tried _ to listen,  _ honestly _ . It was the monthly meeting between kingdom leaders, and Trollzart was tittering on about something-or-other that had happened in Symphonyville earlier that month. He hovered a few centimeters above his chair as he spoke, and Barb  _ tried  _ to force herself to pay attention.

Yet, as she sat with her head propped on her hand, she could feel herself nodding off, and failed to focus her eyes on the little golden troll. She could feel her eyes crisscrossing in on eachother, growing blurry and slowly sinking shut; her head growing more and more heavy on her wrist. Until finally, she slipped. 

Her head hit the table with a small  _ ‘thud’  _ and she groaned softly, pain spreading through her temples.

“Barbra!” Barb had half of the consciousness to growl at the use of her full name, but Delta ignored her and continued to scold. “Yer fallin’ asleep durin’ a meetin’!” Delta accused with a stomp of her hoof. Barb gave a small groan, dragging her head up from the table and rubbing her eyes with a loud yawn. 

_ “Caught in the act,”  _ she thought bitterly, failing to notice the six pairs of eyes on her, each leader staring at her from their respective spot around the table. She continues to rub at her eyes, smearing mascara and eyeshadow across her cheekbones. As she tries to think of a scathing remark to Delta’s scolding, she leans back in her chair, head throbbing and feeling much too heavy on her neck. She opens her mouth, but all she utters is a soft, “sorry,” before she re-props her head back against her hand on the table. 

Delta gave a look to her fellow leaders, and cocked her head to the side. “Is everythin’ alright, Barb?’ She questioned, voice just barely edging with concern. She half expected the Rock Troll to bite her head off, annoyed that Delta would even  _ dare  _ show worry for her. However, Barb only gave a quiet huff. 

“I guess it’s my turn,” Barb mumbled sarcastically, rubbing at her eyes once more. “No. Everything’s not alright,” she said bluntly, before massaging her temples. “The volcanos in my city are spitting more ash and lava than usual,” she said bluntly, “it’s making trolls sick and covering up entrances and homes.” She gave a small sigh as she was given shocked looks. Pausing for a moment to let it sink in, “I haven’t gotten much sleep since everyone’s been living in the tour buses to get away from the smog… There’s not even enough room for everyone…” She trailed off with a grimace, not knowing how to phrase the words  _ “I need help”  _ without sounding desperate. The last thing she wanted was them to see weakness. 

There was a stunned silence- almost none of them had expected Barb to actually confide in them. She wasn’t exactly the type to let others into her problems… To see her sitting there- nearly falling asleep where she sat, and telling them that things were falling apart in her city, it was  _ unsettling _ , to say the least. 

Poppy was the first to break the silence, “that sounds  _ awful,”  _ she said in a half-whisper of a tone, “Barb, how long has this been going on? Why didn’t you tell us sooner, we could have helped you-” She said. 

Barb winces slightly, “I… I thought I didn’t need help,” she admitted with defeat, “it… it wasn’t that big of a deal at first,” she says quietly, “it was just a little extra smog… but then Trollings began getting sick, and now it’s becoming too much for even adults to bear…” Exhaling sharply, she tries not to let her mind wander to  _ “I’m failing them.”  _ She continued, “we can’t stay around the volcanoes anymore… But it’s been a struggle trying to find somewhere that can accommodate everyone,” she gave a small yawn after her explanation, exhaustion clear on her face as she continued to fight her eyelids from closing. 

“Barb, you should have  _ told  _ us this was going on!” Poppy finally speaks up, clearly concerned, “we can help you!” She thinks for a moment- but only a moment. “... You can stay in Pop Village until the problem is solved!” She smiled at Barb, bright and genuine. “It’ll be like a sleepover!” She exclaimed. 

A heat floods Barb’s face at the sight of the Pop Troll’s smile and bright nature, and she prays that it doesn’t show to those around her. “You don’t gotta do that Popsq-...  _ Poppy, _ ” she blurts out. “I’m sure we’ll figure things out sooner than later,” she affirms with a nod, “there’s no need to go out of your way-” 

“It wouldn’t be going out of our way! We’d love to have you guys over!” Urges Poppy excitedly, “but until you figure it out, you can stay with us, for as long as you need. Barb, please, I  _ insist  _ you let me help.” 

_ “I don’t have the energy for this…”  _ “Okay,” Barb relents with a sigh.  _ “It’s what’s best…”  _

Poppy gives a smile and tilts her head, “and next time… Don't be afraid to ask us for help.”

Barb’s face suddenly matches her hair in color as she tries to brush off the comment, “I wasn’t…” Her voice comes out high pitched and she has to readjust her tone. “I wasn’t afraid to ask for help-” 

“Sure you weren’t,” Poppy said with a shake of her head, “why don’t you go home and get everybody, and I’ll see you here tomorrow morning!” She said enthusiastically,

“Yeah… That works,” Barb coughed, embarrassed, “see you then?” She questioned with a forced smile. 

Poppy beams and nods in response, “see you then,” she says brightly.


End file.
